


Forget Me Not

by Skiplowave



Series: IronTitan fics [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, Takes place near ending of avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Tony leads the nuke out the worm hole which successful stops the Chitauri attack. However the blast causes Tony to lose his memories and a certain titan finds him....





	1. Chapter 1

_Shit_. Tony thought seeing the  missile zoom right pass him.  Apparently S.H.I.E.L.D- no the  _council_ felt their last option to win was nuke New York City. Didn't matter their was still citizens alive and need of help. " I can shut the portal down! Can anybody copy! " Tony heard Natasha, it was too soon not with giant nuke preparing to wipe out everything on sight.

" DO IT!" 

" No wait!"

" Stark these things are still coming!"

" And a nuke is own it's way that's gonna blow in least then a minute." 

Tony changed directions following the nuke the suit thrusters launched allowing Tony to grab the missile flying it straight towards the portal. " Stark you know that's a one way trip." Tony knew that if that meant saving millions of lives of his, so be it. " _Sir, shall I contact Ms. Potts?"_   Tony held his breath for a moment everyone he knew the very few people he held dear..." Might as well." The call rang as Tony flew higher and higher into the sky finally reaching the portal. Everything in Tony was speeding up the suit quickly losing it's power, Pepper never answered. "  _Si-r ple-,,"_ Everything powered down,Tony  released the  missile and watched it fly into the Chitauri spacecraft. Tony watched in awe seeing the various stars and planets in the vase space. A bright flash as the spacecraft blown up into many pieces, it was  _calming,_ beautiful even. Tony closed his eyes keeping the image in his mind the last thing before  _everything_ fades away. 

_The others are safe....that's all that matters now....._

* * *

" My lord! I-I have awful news and I hate to tell you-"

" Just spit out."

" Y-yes my lord! The Chitauri....all of them are dead. That Loki failed!"

Thanos smirked as he sat in his throne, Loki lost which wasn't surprising he simply wanted to test what the god could offer. As for the Chitauri they were a dying species anyway, Thanos planned to wipe them out one way or another.  Whomever killed them Thanos would have to thank them if they ever cross paths. " My lord there's one more thing." The titan hummed curious as to what other news needed his attention. " We found something  floating in space....a person I believe." That got his attention quickly, " Show me."

In the docking area lied a figure surrounded in red metal. " There's a human inside it my lord. Surprisingly he's still alive."  _Interesting_. Thanos walked over to the body kneeling down to get a better look. " How long was he floating out there?" He asked taking off the metal with ease. " For an two hours, surrounded by dead Chitauri and debris.  _So it was you._ Thanos smiled as all metal was gone all expect blue light in the middle of his chest. The titan touched it and the man eyes opened in shocked.

" Can you please not touch-.....that. Holy shit you're big."

Thanos smirked at the comment, " Oh DARE YOU! You show some respect you-" Thanos raised his hand silencing his servant. " Do not mind him. I'm Thanos we recused you." The man looked around confused trying to get up. Thanos help the man gain his balance. " I'll be honest I have no idea where I am let alone how I got here. I-I'm not on earth am I" Thanos shook his head and the man frowned. " What's last thing you remember? Do you know your name even?" The man gave a smug look crossing his arms.

" I'm Anthony- call me Tony Stark. Also Iron Man and rich hot guy that use to sell weapons. Last thing I remember....shit I don't think I was out drinking or maybe having dinner with Pepper. Jesus how hell DID I get into space?"

_The Tony Stark?  How fascinating..._

Thanos knew of Tony, the man was someone Thanos should beware of. However seemed he had no memories meaning Tony wasn't a threat at all. " Thanos right? Uh  you wouldn't happen know anyone on earth would you? or get me there?" Thanos looked at Tony giving him and apologetic smile. 

" I'm sorry Anthony but you're far far away from home and you're the only human I know of from earth. But don't worry I'll do best of my power to get you back."

_After I make sure you're not a threat that is..._

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey look an early chapter :D  
> Usually this be upated between thurday or Saturday but I got work do so enjoy ^-^

Tony stared out the window in aw seeing various planets and moons he didn't think existed.  _How hell I get here?_   Tony really couldn't remember what events occurred before him.  _Maybe I was working on a suit that can function in space_. Tony thought, clearly it failed seeing he was found nearly dead in space.  _That can't be right...I could've made it pass earth!_  Tony's head stung trying recall and decided to stop. " God I need a drink." Tony walked away from the window seeing Thanos in distance he didn't question how long the purple man been standing there.

" Hey uh Thanos. You wouldn't have any food on you would you?"

" Of course Anthony, you're my guest after all. Follow me please."

Tony followed Thanos and stopped see his suit scattered on the floor. Tony grabbed many pieces he could but some still fell on the ground. " Allow me." Thanos came over taking all the piece expect the helmet letting Tony hold it. " Thanks" As two walked down the hallway Tony played with wiring trying to reboot Jarvis.  _Maybe J knows what hell happen_. " Please Anthony have a seat dinner will be here shortly. " Thanos replied sitting down, Tony didn't even realize they were in a dinning area." Tony."  Thanos titled his head at the comment.

" You can call me Tony or Stark either one." 

" But what if I prefer calling you Anthony?"

" Can't stop you I guess and not because you're eight feet tall."

" Do you wish me to not call you Anthony?"

"I don't mind big guy. Matter of fact you're the only one that can call me Anthony."

Thanos smiled and Tony did same back before averting his attention back on the helmet. The food arrived but Tony ignored it still tinkering with he wiring, whatever happen did more damage than expected. " Anthony please eat I assure you're helmet won't go anywhere.  _Sound just like Pepper._  Tony stared at the various plates bit weirded out by the appearance.  _Well I eaten worst on earth..._  Tony spotted an odd looking roast that looked like a lizard but with six legs instead of four. Pulling it off the stick Tony bite into it trying the strange food. " Mm tastes like chicken."  Tony took another bite and went back to the helmet.  Thanos chuckled watching tony eat and work.

" You're a very  _busy_  man Anthony. Why so focused on it?"

" Well my friend and also my butler is on here. Mentally anyway. J.A.R.V.I.S  He's always making sure I'm aware of every and anything. Once I wake him up he'll tell me what hell happen earlier."

" Ah-ha!" Panels inside the helmet turned on, some where glitching out but Tony didn't care. " Hey J can you hear me?" Lifting the helmet Tony held it to his ear only hearing static. "  _Si-r,,,,aRe yOu-,,,,alr-ght?"_  Tony smiled hearing his AI's voice once again it sounded off but Tony knew he'll fix it in know time. " I'm alright J but uh I'm not on earth so you mind-" A click sound was heard followed by hearing 'one moment'. Tony looked at Thanos who gave him a curious look. He walked over to him so Thanos can see better. " Just rebooting that's all." Thanos nodded studying the intriguing metal.

"  _Sir can you hear me clearly?_ "

"  Crystal clear! Think you might know how I needed up in space?"

" _Of course Sir one moment._ "

Tony looked up at Thanos smiling  very excited  to hear some news.  _" Alright sir. During the battle a missile was-"_    Tony's helmet sparked causing Jarvis' voice to die out Thanos swatted the metal away before it could harm either of them. Sadly the metal burst into small flame. " JARVIS!" Tony tried rushing over but was stopped by Thanos. " LET ME GO! I HAVE TO SAVE JARVIS!" Tony kicked and punched Thanos but he was completely ignored. Grabbing some liquid it was splashed on the helmet extinguishing the flame. Tony was finally released he dropped to his knees in disbelief. " Jarvis knew the answer but he-damn it he might be gone forever!" Thanos hand rested on Tony's shoulder to comfort him.

" Don't worry Anthony you'll fix your friend. In meantime I suggest you get some rest."

Tony gave a defeated sigh, Thanos was right he can fix Jarvis later won't take long. Although Tony wasn't sure he can sleep after only hearing part of Jarvis' statement.  _Battle and a missile....what fuck happen? And is everyone okay?_   Tony's head stung again seems thinking to hard caused the sudden headaches.

" Yeah, yeah I should sleep figure things out later. Thanks Thanos."

" Your welcome,  ** _Anthony_."**  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm how strange for Jarvis to combust when he's JUST about give Tony some much needed info....very strange...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for wait enjoy ^-^

_That was close, a little too close._

Thanos thought, he didn't expect Tony to gain such information so quickly. The titan regretted underestimating the memory lose human. Thanos manage to stop  _Jarvis_  but he needed to make it permanent.  Tony needed to be watched very carefully, distracted even.  _At least long enough he let his memories go....._

" My lord?" 

" What is it."

" Your guest is not  _resting._ " 

Thanos made it to Tony's room hearing  _nothing_. Walking side the man was pacing in a circle mumbling to himself. " Anthony?"  Tony stopped turning to look at the titan. His eyes were red and Tony was pale covered in sweat. " I- this sound silly but I had a nightmare." Thanos moved over to the bed sitting on it, he wanted Tony to sit as well. " Do wish to talk about it?" Tony down wiping his face, the man looked drained. 

" I had nightmares before. Hell I rarely sleep as it is. What Jarvis could tell me.....it worries me."

Thanos felt Tony tense up before exhaling. " I hate not knowing things. First was my supposed father figure I thought could trust until he tried kill me three times!" Tony placed his hand over the blue light on his chest. Thanos could tell the person mentioned was the cause. " Then my ex-girlfriend's  _assistant_  turned out be a double agent hired by some organization to spy on me." Tony chuckled to himself shaking his head, his smile quickly turned into a frown. " Now I'm in space and only knowledge of have was earth being under attack." Tony buried his face in his hands signing. 

" My friends, everyone on earth could be dead. And there's nothing I can do. I fucking hate it Thanos! And now.....now my best friend crashed on me I don't even know if I can fix him."

Tony started sobbing shaking his head. Thanos pulled the human in for a hug in hopes it comfort him. Tony cried in the titan's chest asking what he should do.  _Forget about the past._  " For now Anthony please try to rest. I promise on my home planet I'll get you back home. It'll just take some time." Tony  let go of Thanos to wipe his face and sighed.

" I'll try...."

" Good Anthony, I'll leave you to-"

" Can you stay-at least until I'm actually asleep....please?"

" Of course Anthony."

Tony laid down getting comfortable as his eyes closed. Thanos watched the human drift off to sleep. Only light in room now was the blue light, Thanos gently tapped the item in amazement. Whatever it was kept Tony alive perhaps it had power if he wasn't aware of.  _It's no infinity stone but maybe it could ..._  Thanos left the room smiling to himself. Once Tony is awake he'll discuss the stones with him, something to ease his mind away from earth.

* * *

Returning to throne room Thanos was welcomed by the sounds of bickering.

" Hello little ones."  

" Father..."

" It's Gamora, I'm not a child anymore."

Thanos chuckled walking towards his daughters, they weren't children anymore but the titan was still bigger and taller. " To what I owe the visit from my greatest warriors?" Gamora open her mouth to speak but Nebula stepped forward cutting her off. " We heard of your army father. What's the next plan?" Thanos petted Nebula's head she always aimed to please him. " I think we should forget about that planet and move on to something else. Don't you agree?" Thanos hummed nodding his head ignoring the glare Nebula shot at her sister.  Earth would be the least of Thanos' concerns but with his stowaway on board he wanted to avoid the planet much as possible.  _Give him a distraction...._

" That annoying rock can wait. I have different assignment for you two."

" Really?"

" Whatever it is I can handle it myself, father."

" That's fine and well Nebula but this assignment requires  **both**  of you."

" Which is?"

" Simply keep my guest company. Nothing more or less...until he requires something from you that is."

Gamora and Nebula gave each other confused looks. Thanos smiled waving his daughters away, surely Anthony would enjoy the two. Give the titan some time to work on his  _other_ plan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Thanos and Tony bonding will come but for now next chapter is girls with Tony :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait, enjoy ^-^

" Hello Anthony did you sleep well?"

" I did actually, can't remember the last time-ah nevermind."

Thanos chuckled and Tony looked down seeing his helmet in the titan's hand.  " Oh thanks-" Tony reached for it only for Thanos move it away. " Do you plan on fixing you friend in your room?" Tony arched his eyebrow at the question,  " Well yeah, unless you want me to tear apart your ship. With your permission of course." Thanos laughed petting Tony's head. "  Will a workshop do?" Tony's eyes light up at the word, he always wonder what alien workshops looked like. " Show me!" Tony practically skipped following the titan down the empty cold hallways. 

" Here we are."

The doors slide open and Tony opened his mouth in aww. It had mostly everything Tony see in his usual workspace just ten times cooler. Tony's scanned the room and stopped at two woman poking at Tony's broken iron suit.  _Wow they're pretty.._  " Anthony these are my daughters Gamora and Nebula. They'll be your assistants today." Tony waved at the two, Gamora smiled and Nebula rolled her eyes annoyed. " Didn't know you were a family man, where's the Misses?"  Thanos gave Tony the helmet heading back towards the entrance. " Never had one, just me and the girls.  _Maybe you two_." The last comment made Tony blush only a little nobody could tell. " Hey what you're not staying?" Thanos gave a reassuring smile, " I need to handle somethings. I'll be back later. Have fun and girls behave around him." With that the three were left alone, Tony stared at the two woman. Gamora reminded of Natasha only vaguely though. As for Nebula-

" Holy shit you're a robot!"

" I am. Is that a problem?"

" Of course not! I just never- Please tell me you your arm turns into machine gun or you shoot lasers!"

Gamora snorted at Tony's excitement. " Sorry Tony, my sister can't do those things. She's good at combat expect with me I always win."  Nebula growled at her sister and Tony backed up slightly curious two fight or not.  _Maybe later_.  " Well I'm all for practice sparring but do you ladies mind helping me fix my friend?" Tony held up his helmet as the two gave him a concerned look. " Oh he's not-he's robot just not psychically." Gamora and Nebula still looked confused at Tony.

" Maybe I should start from the beginning."

***

" So yeah now I'm here, can't remember how or why but Jarvis knows." Tony clapped his hands shrugging, " It'll be fine Thanos take me home and Jarvis be up and running again soon." Gamora and Nebula glanced at each other frowning, they knew something Tony didn't. " What?" Gamora smiled shaking her head, and held Tony's hand. " It's nothing, how about we fix you suit while you fix you friend?" Tony nodded his head, they were hiding something for sure...

* * *

_Fascinating_

Thanos eyed the projection screen, Tony and his daughters were working together rather nicely. Thanos really enjoyed watching Tony fix his suit, the man can truly create anything from little to nothing.  _To think you were able to destroy an army all by yourself..._ " Gamora, Nebula get over here! Jarvis is waking up!"  Thanos lend closer towards the screen waiting. 

" Hey J, how you feel?"

" _Functional sir. Deepest apologies earlier not sure-"_

" Don't worry about it, you're working now. You said mentioned something about a missile. Is everyone okay?

Thanos narrowed his eyes as the A.I. went silent for a moment. "  _Unfortunately sir I'm not sure. We're no longer in contact with earth nor the Avengers. But I believed you succeed stopping the army._ " Thanos eyes focused on Tony watching his face closely. " The Avengers....Jarvis I-I don't know what that is."  Tony held his head wincing, the girls touched his shoulder trying calm him down.  _ **That's all I needed to hear**._   Thanos pressed a button that sent a signal. Jarvis shut down on Tony yet again which caused the man to panic even more.  The projection screen disappear and the titan rose from his throne.  

The titan return to the lab not all to surprised various tech were broken. " Tony please calm down! It'll be alright!"  Tony punched the metal table creating a loud bang shocking the girls and Thanos even. " Father help us-help him!" Tony turned around staring at Thanos. Some much confusion and pain in his eyes _, so helpless_. " Gamora, Nebula leave us  now."  Gamora want to refuse but her sister touched her arm shaking her head. The two left the room, Thanos stared at the distress human. `

" Please Anthony, tell me what's wrong."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know while Tony admiring Nebula is cool I just don't think he's ready to know "how" Nebula became a robot...  
> Also Thanos you gotta stop messing with Tony's things. He's a very sensitive and emotional man ( ͠° ͟ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Next chapter: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	5. Not a chapter

Sorry new chapter taking forever. Had some writer's block AND school work piling on me. I'm on Thanksgiving break now so hopefully I can try get something out. _(And this writer's block goes away._

Hope you understand


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short sorry guys :c

Thanos walked towards Tony extending his hand out.  Tony backed away shaking his head, " Anthony I want to help you. I mean you no harm." Tony looked at Thanos being with caution, hesitating he walked over to the titan. He looked at Thanos with sadness in his eyes,  _such a pitiful eyes...so fragile_. Tony signed holding his hand, the knuckles where bleeding. Thanos noticed various scars on not only Tony's hands but his face too.  He wondered just how many scars the man over his body.

"  I'm use to blacking out and not remembering hours before. But this-this is different! Who are the Avengers!? The fuck happen to forget something like that!?"

Tony looked at Thanos for a moment before looking away frustrated. Thanos didn't have the answer, not  _all_  of it anyway. Thanos rubbed his thumb over the bruised knuckles which put Tony at ease. " Sorry I broke your stuff. I can fix if you want. Made this bad boy in a cave with scraps." Tony tapped his chest as the blue light reflected in Thanos' eyes. " If that'll make you happy. I can easily replace them of course." Tony chuckled agreeing, Thanos smiled as his attention focus back on Tony's hand. " We should fix this first." Lightly, Thanos kissed each knuckle, occasionally Tony would flinch.

" Is this alright?" 

" Y-yeah it is....but my other hand is kinda sore too.."

Thanos hummed taking Tony's other hand gently giving it the same amount of kisses. " Better?" Tony nodded and Thanos could see the man's cheeks turning faintly pink.  _Such a clever one_. " Is there anything else hurting?"  Tony gave a sad smile, " _Everything hurts inside and out."_  He mumbled and the titan scooped him up with ease. " You poor thing, allow me to make it all better."  Tony's whole face was pink now to point he try to cover it with his hands. " Don't be shy Anthony."  Thanos kissed every cut ans scar he could spot on Tony's face.  " T-Thanos..." The titan smirked attention focus on Tony's lip, slight cut that needed to be  _fixed_  right away.  The two lend towards it other only to be interrupted by a knock. 

" My lord-"

" **What do you want?"**

Thanos' servant gulped avoiding the titan's harass gaze. " The pilot room....it requires your attention."  If Tony wasn't in the same room, Thanos would've needed the servant. " Hey it's alright. I'll be in here-or maybe get some food first. It's fine big guy."  Thanos set Tony down leaving the man to himself. " Pace yourself Anthony." Last thing he want was Tony break something else,  _or did he?_   Soon door closed, Thanos grabbed the servants throat tossing him down the hall. " I-I'm sorr-"  Thanos held the servants head with one hand making sure the grip hurt immensely.  Entering his throne room, Gamora and Nebula were looking at the flashing screen.  Dropping the servant, Thanos sat his throne checking the screen, a line was drawn from his ship to-  _Damn it._  

" A signal was sent to a planet Earth."

" Did Tony-"

Thanos banged his fist on the throne.  _It wasn't Tony not this one, perhaps the one with all memories prepared..._ " T-the signal will reach Earth in o-one week my lord." Thanos calmed himself as the information sink in. The titan smiled making the others shiver

" It's fine, minor set back. We can easily move the ship. And whomever comes looking for Anthony.  **Well be sure give them a warm welcome.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Great thing about Tony he adapts and learns. So after getting kidnapped first time he installed tracking device in his suit. But since Tony can't remember certain events he probably doesn't even know said signal can reach such a distant go figure.   
> And smh Thanos getting cockblocked ( despite you know being reason Tony's freaking out in first place the dumb grape) so you kinda deserved it
> 
> * writers block was a pain and I'm not 100% satisfied but plot is kicking in so that's a plus :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man finals are a pain. Especially when there's like 50 thing due in the same day  
> Here's the chapter I made it long too :D

Tony's been  _coping_ with everything. He's built various iron man suits, one made completely out of nano tech. Jarvis has been _functional...._ at least when Tony doesn't ask about the earth thing. Jarvis already crashed two times on him Tony didn't want to risk it. Surprisingly, his A.I acted the same way stopping itself from even bringing up the subject.  Tony figured there was something on Thanos' ship causing Jarvis to act this way. Luckily the titan said he'll look into however long that would take...

Tony could be patience but he  **needed** something to keep him patient.  Being in space was  _different_ , being near aliens was different too but in a fun way. Gamora and Nebula gave Tony some sparring tips and in exchange he taught them boxing. That got him a black eye and Thanos wasn't all too pleased about it.  

" Anthony...you eye.... **who did this to you?"**

" Oh this, I was teaching your girls some boxing and let me say Gamora has a mean fist!"

" Gamora?  She knows better than to-"

" Hey it's alright, I been through worst trust me. Besides she already apologized. I'm fine big guy."

" If you say so, Anthony."

 Tony wasn't fine, at least at night. Usually coffee kept him awake for hours second being tinkering. Tony didn't want to sleep due to never ending nightmares. He gone three days without sleep. " Tony, you okay?" Nebula asked staring at Tony intensely, " I'm fine. Tell her J." Nebula glanced at the helmet for a moment, "  _Sir you appear fine however I suggest you get some rest."_ Tony stuck his tongue out at his unhelpful A.I. , Nebula rolled her eyes and started shoving Tony at his workspace. " Get some sleep Stark, I don't care how but sleep!" Before Tony could protest the door was shut tight.  _If this wasn't an alien ship I hack you..._ Tony huffed walking away from the door and just roamed the hallways yawning every other minute.  

" Evening Anthony."

Tony rubbed his eyes sleepily, he ended up in Thanos bedroom.  _How did I even-_ " You look exhausted please come sit." Thanos patted on the large bed that had very fury comforter.  _lets hope it's soft and not itchy._ Tony flopped on the bed face first and moan at the softness. " Holy shit!" He turned his head looking at the amused titan. " This is the softest bed ever!"  Tony rolled around like a cat stopping when his head touched Thanos' thigh. " You can rest in it if you like."  Tony's smile fell as he stood back up sighing. " I'm not in the mood to sleep." Tony mumbled yawning right after. He felt a large hand rest on his knee, " Is it the nightmares again?" Tony said nothing. " _Oh Anthony..."_ Tony was pulled towards Thanos' chest as the titan laid down on the bed. Tony sighed in comfort feeling his back being rubbed.

" You have really nice hands."

" And you have nice hair."

Tony giggled feeling soft pat on his head. Something pressed against it for a moment making Tony eye the titan. " Sleep Anthony."  Tony smirked playfully tapping  Thanos' chin. " Don't I get a goodnight kiss first?" He was teasing of course simply being around Thanos put Tony at ease. And then he felt lips on his, it was soft and quick but to Tony it felt everlasting. " Good?" Tony sat up cupping Thanos' face pulling him in for another kiss. The titan softly growled kissing back, his hand slowly moving lower and lower down Tony's back. Pulling back Tony looked at the titans dilated eyes smirking. " Yeah....I'm good." Tony pulled off his shirt and he swore Thanos gasped out loud. Quickly he buried himself in the soft sheets making himself comfortable. " Night big guy~" He winked before closing his eyes finally ready for sleep to take over.

" Goodnight, Anthony."

* * *

_"  After the events of  an alien attack in New York. The  Avengers plan a funeral in memory of Anthony Edward Stark. Also know as Iron Man who sacrificed himself. Unfortunately his body was never f-"_

Pepper flinched seeing the TV suddenly turned off.  " Hey Pep." Pepper gave a meek smile at Rhodey as she tugged on her black blouse. " I'm sorry, I- we lost him before and he came back. But now....I never even got a chance to say goodbye!" Pepper covered her face trying not to let her close friend, Tony's best friend see her cry. She felt awful, she didn't even know Tony called until after the attacks ceased.  Rhodey pulled her into a hug comforting her.

" It's okay Pepper. Do you want me to speak-"

" No!"

Pepper wiped her face giving Rhodey an apologetic smile. "  We agreed remember? I speak first and then you come in with light heart jokes. That's what Tony requested and we're sticking to it. Rhodey smiled to his head agreeing. Tony wanted things to end on a good note and they were going to make sure it was fulfilled. Now and after the funeral. The two existed the room, all the Avengers along with Nick Fury and Maria Hill were there. All dressed in black to mourn Tony Stark. " Thank you all for coming." Pepper smiled sadly, Tony didn't have many people in lives, rarely did anyway. Just Her and Rhodey but now he had the Avengers too an extension to Tony's  family. " Don't mention it Miss Potts. We're here for you." Steve said reassuring her the other nodded in agreement. 

" Rogers is right, whatever you need don't hesitate to ask us, especially Shield. We-"

Nick stopped talking looking around the room. " Um you okay Nick?" Clint asked confused. " Do you guys here that?" Steve asked body already in alert mode, " Rogers is right I hear it too." Thor added holding his Mjolnir tightly. Pepper held her chest feeling fear on the rise. Was there an incoming attack? Was someone really trying start something on her best friend and former partner's funeral!? " Ms. Potts stay here, I'm going track this sound." Steve grabbed his shield rushing out the room along with the other avengers minus Bruce. 

" Please let it be some fire detector in need of batteries."

Bruce mumbled adjusting his glasses, Pepper saw a faint tint of green on his skin making her pale.  _The hell with this!_ Pepper rushed out the room ignoring the others calling her name. SHe manage to catch seeing everyone hundled in Tony's workshop. " Pepper! You need to see this!" Clint shouted waving his hand for her to come over.  Quickly, she join the them all staring at a flashing light.  _No..._ Pepper touched the console and a projection screen popped up, a map of the earth and planets surrounding it. A red dot flickered near Jupiter...moving even!

" What the fuck.."

" Tony....."

Everyone turned their attention towards Pepper as the other entered the room confusion. " Is everything good? Is there another attack?" Rhodey asked  and spotted screen. Walking closer he gasped seeing the dot. " Pepper, Rhodey what is this?" Natasha asked trying to process everything happening. Pepper went speechless and Rhodey laughed smiling at the screen.

" Hey Nick about that favor. Think Shield can build spaceship that can travel to Jupiter fast?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony's a tease and I'm a tease ;3c  
> Also yeah Avengers are preparing a for a road-I mean rescue mission


	8. Hiatus

Hey guys, sorry for lack of activity, done with fall semester and went back to work. I was planning write and post a chapter yesterday but my dog was really sick, and well luckily we're able to get him care he needs. So maybe new chapter come out Thursday if not after Christmas.  
Hope you understand.

 

Update: I'm gonna put this fic on hold til next year


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year :D  
> Sorry for long wait

Thanos has been spy-watching Tony more lately. Mostly out of concern, last night Tony was mumbling in his sleep. Things like,  _Coulson and Rogers,_ people Tony no doubt knew but couldn't remembering.  _How troublesome._  So Thanos watched Tony for any signs of his memories returning. " Now what are you up to Anthony?" Thanos pressed a button as a screen appeared. Tony was tinkering with Nebula's arm, the titan pressed another button turning on the audio.

" Tony do you have robots on Earth?"

" Yeah Dum-E and Butterfingers, just some simple bots I made in college."

" Do they do combat?"

" Ha! I wish but at same time I'm glad they don't. They're just arm with a metal claw face."

" A face for a claw  seems combat ready to me. What do you think Nebula?"

" The one name butter-fingers could easily rip your enemies fingers off."

" They're not-I mean they could but they prefer pestering me....god I miss them."

" You could make new ones."

" I could...but I think that'll make me more home sick."

Thanos turned the screen off humming.  _Home sick? I can fix that._  Leaving his throne, Thanos went to his room to spotting his chest in a corner.  _Now what would Anthony like from all this?_   Thanos had many things stored in the large chest. Most from his home planet, Titan. Others from various planets he  _saved_. Thanos felt something gaze his hand, something metal  like. Pulling it out he smiled for a moment.  _Perfect._   Thanos headed to Tony's workshop spotting only his daughters in sight and not the human. " Where he go?" Nebula flexed her fingers adjusting to her new arm. 

" Stepped out for a moment."

" Was he looking for me?"

" No."

" Although Tony seem a bit  _dazed_  when leaving. Is....something wrong?"

Thanos shook his head leaving the room. Tony acting like that wasn't good, Thanos didn't need him wondering around. Tapping a panel on the wall, a projection screen appeared showing map of his ship.  _Now where did you...._ The titan gasped seeing Tony down a hall. A hall nobody but Thanos should be near.  _Damn it_. Thanos speed walk to where Tony was heading, he hoped the man didn't enter the room. Upon arriving, Tony was just standing at the entrance. " Anthony?" Tony's back was still facing Thanos, he didn't even move. " Tony?" Thanos reached behind Tony slowly to touch his shoulder.

" It's funny. I have a room of my own. Can people get into this one easily? Mine does, but only if something happen to me."

Tony turned around with a melancholy expression on his face. " I miss my home. I always think any minute Pepper will show up reminding me about a meeting." A sad chuckled echoed in the hall. " God she's worried sick I know it. And then Rhodey calm her down,  tell her he has search parties looking for me." Thanos frowned, last thing he wanted was for Tony to be found.  _Far too soon._  " What's this?" Thanos looked down seeing Tony holding his gift. " This is cute, little robot doll-thing?" Tony inspected the metal object, he tapped the center jumping as it turned on. The little bot had one eye blinking it at Tony. Thanos was at ease again seeing Tony's warm smile. " It's cute and useless like my other bots at home. Thank you Thanos." Tony open his arms for a hug, which Thanos lead down only to receive a kiss on his cheek.  Tony giggled at the stunned titan's expression. " I want to ask, what exactly is in your man cave?" Thanos picked on Tony into his arms has they left the hall.

" Just a private project."

" Oh, well if you ever need help with it don't hesitate to ask!"

"  _I'll keep that in mind._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony has a another robot child now, and I forget to give it a name. I'm thinking naming them Peanut.  
> Also yes the secret room and project is exactly what you think it is ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad to be back on regular updates again. Enjoy :D

_I wonder....if I put this with-_

_" Sir?"_

" One sec J."

Tony twisted a blue wire around a yellow crystal that quickly turned pale green.

" _Sir I really think-_ "

" Jarvis hang on I'm almost got it."

Tony grab a finger from his old iron man suit attaching it's wire to the wired crystal. " _But sir."_   Before Tony could mute Jarvis, something fell on top of his work creating a small explosion knocking Tony off his chair crashing into another work bench. "Ouch,,,"Weakly, Tony got up feeling and hearing a pop in his back, along some part of his body bleeding somewhere, and  his bruised arm. Scanning the mess, his work was destroyed and the crystals were mere dust now. His  _gift_  sat on the table waving at Tony.

" _I was trying to say you're-friend was attempting to help, sir."_

" Thanks Jarvis. And thanks Peanut..."

Tony picked up the little bot patting it's head. She was essential a baby so Tony wasn't too upset. " Next time ask me first if I need anything before throwing okay?" Peanut nodded and hugged Tony's other hand making the man saw out loud. " Sir there's also something else you should know." Tony peaked his attention at his helmet for a moment. He turned around seeing the door open. " Everything alright? I heard an explosion."  Tony smiled ignored the slight pain in his back. 

" Yup everything's cool. Just a little accident that's all. No harm done."

" Tony you're lip is bleeding."

Tony tapped his lip seeing it in fact was cut from the blow. " So it-" A tongue gently licked the cut on Tony's lips. Thanos moved only a little just to get a better look at Tony's flustered face. " W-well did you fix it?" Thanos purred cupping Tony's face making him purr too. " You seem to mildly damage  _here._ " Thanos rubbed his bruised softly making Tony moan. " Here." He whispered touching Tony's back. " And  _here_." Thanos replied as his hands slowly slide down Tony's hips towards his butt. " So  _doctor_ , what do you suggest as treatment?" Thanos laughed lifted Tony off the ground carrying him bridal style. " You need care right away."  Thanos walked towards the door only for Tony to tap his shoulder making the titan stop.

" Jarvis wasn't there something you wanted to tell me?"

"  _Well..."_

" Is it important and/or urgent?"

" _No sir, Mr.Thanos do be gently with Tony. He might have a loose rib."_

Tony blushed as Thanos chuckled at the A.I. " You have my word Jarvis. Come Anthony lets get you  _healed_. " Tony eyed his element feeling something was off but couldn't pin point it. Jarvis been calling his name for a while today. _Might be the signal here making him buggy. I'll double check with him later._  The door close, Peanut looked at the helmet seeing it a dim red light on the inside. There was static echoing within it, almost sounded like voices...

* * *

  _Please be okay._

" Hey Pepper."

Pepper turned around seeing Bruce with cup of tea in his hand. Pepper took it whispering a thank you. " Huh it's pretty cool out here. Sure Tony would've loved it." Bruce admired looking out the window observing the various stars. " I'm sure Tony wouldn't want to hear the word space after all this." The two chuckle agreeing, " Actually, he ask for some pizza or a burger and THEN mention not saying space." Pepper laughed some more before calming down. She really wanted him to come back home. Bruce touch her shoulder with reassurance. " We'll get him back home, don't worry."  Pepper believed him, Tony was alive and the Avengers just needed to recuse him.  _In and out no trouble at all._ " Banner. Ms.Potts, the others request for your attention." The two exchange worrisome looks before following Thor to the main room. Everyone was gather around a screen.

" What's wrong, are we here?"

" Not exactly but someone did send us a message."

Clint nodded at Natasha for her to play the message. "  _H,,,,,,heLLo?,,,,,Am I contacting someone fro-,,,eARTH,,,"_ Pepper gasped recognizing the static voice. " Jarvis! Jarvis it's Pepper Potts can you hear me!? The static stopped for a moment leaving everyone in disappointment. " _Ms.Potts?,,,,,,I-hear,,,,,,,,are you alright?"_ Pepper sighed in relief, " I-I'm fine Jarvis. I'm with the others to recuse Tony. How is he?" The static ended once again, " _Tony is alright, Ms.Potts._ "  Bruce patted Pepper's shoulder hearing the news. 

" T-tha's good Jarvis. Oh my god real good! How is he."

"  _About that,,,,,Mr.Stark he-_ "

" Jarvis stay with us, what's up with Tony?"

" _,,,,,,he's lost his memories prior to the explosion it seems. He's aware but he has no knowledge of the attack or the Avengers."_

The room with silent at the information. " What's the last thing he remember Jarvis?" Steve asked, the others could tell he was thinking up some plan. "  _Last he remember is Mr.Fury and gaining an award with Mr.Rhodes._ " Pepper heart sank hearing how much Tony loss. " Well it's a good thing you came Pepper. Make this recuse mission bit easier for us and Tony." Pepper sighed agreeing with Clint but she still felt doubtful.  "  _There's one more thing you all should know. The man with Tony....I don't think he'll give Tony back to you..."_  Glances were exchange at the comment, Pepper felt a hand squish hers gently, it was Steve.

" Jarvis who's this man and everything else you know about him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch out Thanos they coming for you, but really they getting Tony.
> 
> Also next chapter: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	11. Chapter 11

" Anthony hold still."

" I can't help it this stuff tickles!"

Tony giggled rolling over to his side, Thanos huffed. " I can't heal you if you keep moving." Tony pouted rubbing his bruised arm. " I thought you were going to  _heal_  me?" Thanos smirked kissing Tony's arm before applying healing gel on it. " We'll get to that soon, my Anthony." Thanos didn't mean to say  _my_  but the reaction from Tony was very pleasant. " Almost done just need cover your back and ribs." The titan reach towards the shirt but Tony stopped him. " I got it big guy." Tony removed his shirt slowly, Thanos was positive Tony wanted him to pay  _careful_  attention to the gesture.  _Such a tease_. Thanos eyed the glowing object embedded in Tony's chest. Humming, Thanos used the rest of the gel on Tony's back and rib area. " All done, how do you feel?" Tony stretch his arms and back with a smile on his face. 

" Good!"

" Good?"

" Really good! When I get back to Earth you sh-"

Tony was cut off by a kiss which the human greedily accepted. Thanos didn't want Tony mentioning Earth, he only wanted Tony focusing on him and him alone.  The titan moved and began kissing Tony's neck leaving little nips here and there. "Th-oh shit~" Tony arched his neck up giving the titan more access. Thanos bit into the flesh right above a small scar.  Thanos smiled hearing Tony moan at the bite. "M-more..."  Thanos let out a low growl as he kissed around Tony's arc reactor. Whatever cut or scar he saw he add a hickey around it, each one Tony let out a pleasurable noise.  Large hands roamed down at Tony's hips, teasingly playing with his waist band.  " Want me to continue?" Tony nodded his head biting his bottom lip.  _Oh that won't do_. Thanos palmed Tony's crouch wanting a more verbal reply. " YES!"  Satisfied, Thanos gave Tony a deep kiss as his hand removed the pants from Tony. " Good Anthony,  ** _my_**  Anthony, _mine._ "  Thanos leaned down taking in Tony's wonderful sounds. 

_My Anthony, only mine._

* * *

 

Thanos watched Tony sleep soundly, occasionally he'll move exposing the blue light from his chest.  Thanos admired the many hickeys and bites scattered over Tony's body. The titan kissed Tony's  forehead as he gently pulled him towards his chest. However, he was stopped hearing a beeping sound coming from the wall. Huffing in annoyance, Thanos slipped out of bed to stop the noise. " M-my lord, deepest apologies! There's uh-well I think-" Thanos growled feeling his patience wearing thin. " Give me that!- Father can you PLEASE come to the pilot's room. It's urgent!" Thanos listened To Gamora's plea. Something must have gone wrong if his own daughter needed his attention.  Thanos eyed the bed seeing Tony was still asleep.

_I'll be back Anthony._

Thanos entered the room being welcomed with puzzled expressions. " This better be important." The titan folded his arms waiting for someone to speak. " There's someone trying to speak to us." Nebula said, " They haven't stop trying neither." Gamora added and tapped the screen, a tacker showed up making Thanos go stiff.  _No...it can't be..._ " They haven't moved since their call however it'll only take them less than 24 hours to reach us. Do you think they're from-" Thanos tapped a button a screen, everyone went silently. 

" Oh thank god they answered!-H-Hello? Can anybody hear me?  I'm Pepper Potts from Earth."

Eyes lingered at Thanos in concern meanwhile, the titan remained sliently with a blank face. Gamora took over to reply. "  Yes we can hear you. You're from Earth, are you in need of aid?"  There was a pause for a moment, Thanos could hear slight whispering from the receiving call. " This might sound odd but we're looking for someone. A human actually his name is Tony Stark."  _Damn it._  Gamora looked panicked and wanted to reply, but Nebula stopped her whether it was for her sake or not didn't matter. " Um if you're not sure. Tony was wearing a suit of metal, red and gold. There's also a blue light on-in his chest."   _They shouldn't be here, how were they able to travel so quickly!?_   " Is.....is Thanos there?" He should've been honest, should've answered but anger took over. Nobody could say anything we  Thanos punch the machine breaking it into pieces.  ** _They_** knew his name, some humans from EARTH knew his name. Someone gave them his name it wasn't just a mere- " Jarvis..."  _Jarvis wasn't there something you wanted to tell me?_  The A.I no doubt was trying to tell Tony.  Cheeky machine alerted his friends behind his creator's back no less.

" Should we move away?"

" What about Tony? You aren't thinking of hiding this from him are you?"

_But will Jarvis tell Tony? Maybe I should break that helmet completely. No that won't do..._

" Father what do we do?"

_Decision Decisions...._

* * *

" No response. Oh god there was crashing noise. What if he-"

" Ms. Potts please don't think that! Jarvis said this Thanos hasn't harmed Stark."

" Who to say Thanos isn't locking up Tony right now Thor?"

" Clint watch it."

" I'm serious Natasha, we should've just gone the stealth route. Now they know we're coming for sure!"

" We're are dealing with an alien with far more advance technology. He was probably going to spot either way."

" Banner is right. Besides our outcome could have been much worse for us and Stark."

" This was a mistake....I just HAD to mention his name."

" Pepper don't blame yourself. You tried and did a good job at that. We'll-we'll just have think of a plan B."

" Um not to interrupt your speech Captain but we have a call."

".....Is it-"

" Look like it. Do...do he answer it?"

" Yes answer it!"

" You're the boss, Potts."

" Hello, are we speaking to Thanos again?"

".... **You all wish to see Tony Stark yes?" He's waiting for you, don't keep him waiting."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy howdy what could go wrong :Dc


	12. Chapter 12

Tony woke up feeling a bit sore, well  _everywhere_. " Shit..I knew I liked it rough but damn." Tony looked at the bite marks on his arm and poked his side feeling a few bruises. " Apologies Anthony, seems I went little to far." Thanos sat a tray down at the edge of the bed. He walked up kissing Tony's forehead. " It's alright you still have that healing gel right? Use that." Thanos having the gel in his hand ready to go, few minutes later Tony's body was sore free. " All Better?"  Tony was kissed  before he could response but he was feeling better,  _much better_  now. Tony moaned as the titan kissed along his face and down his neck. Tony hissed feeling teeth sink into his neck. " ah Thanos..." Tony moaned in relief as Thanos licked the mark.

" Couldn't help yourself huh?"

" You're an irresistible man, Anthony." 

" That's Stark charm for ya."

" Do you want me to heal it?"

" Nah leave it,  barely anybody on this ship to care right?"

Thanos chuckled making Tony arch his eyebrow.  _I wasn't-ah whatever._  " Eat some food, I'l be back to check on you shortly." Tony waved goodbye as the titan left the room. After eating and freshening up, Tony wanted to check in with  Jarvis no doubt his A.I is worried about  _something_. Roaming through the halls, Tony bumped into Thanos surprisingly. " I was about to get you, going to your workshop I assume?" Tony nodded his head, " Just wanted check on Jarvis? What about you?" Thanos stared at Tony for a moment, thinking as if it wanted to share or not. " Seems we have some drifters in space that wanted access to the docking area."  _Drifters...._  " Mind I join you, greet the neighbors kinda thing?" Thanos smiled but for some reason that smile seemed  _off_. " Of course you can, lets greet our guests." Thanos took Tony's hand as the walked the area reaching the docking room, oddly enough the same room he woke up in.  " Nebula said our guests already left their ship and are waiting. Depending on their mood your Stark charm could come into some use." Tony snorted shaking his head as the door slide open.

" TONY!?"

Tony snapped his attention seeing Pepper staring at him in shock and disbelief. She wasn't alone either there was another woman and four men standing by her just as shock. " P-Pepper..." Tony's mind spun around, his chest felt funny. " I-I-how,,," Tony fainted, last thing he heard was voiced shouting his name.

* * *

" _The hell did you do!?"_

_" I done nothing, and I watch your tone with me."_

_" Can everyone quiet done, Tony was just overwhelmed that's all."_

_" Bruce is right, give him some space"_

_" Stark is waking up."_

_" He is?  Quick move he needs to see me first."_

Tony winced as he slowly open his eyes.  Everything felt fuzzy and spotted dots here and there. " Tony?" Tony heard Pepper's voice opening his eyes he was welcomed by Pepper's warm smile. " Pepper?" She yelped pulling Tony into a tight hug. " Oh Tony you're okay! You had me worried sick! Don't you EVER run into space again you hear me!" Tony hugged Pepper back, he really missed her worrying.  _How she get here, how did she-_  " Pepper, who are those men with you?" Tony let go of Pepper, eyeing the men. They looked familiar but he wasn't entirely sure. Natasha was there so maybe they were with her. 

" Tony, what's the last thing you remember?"

" He asked you question, first."

Natasha shot a look at Thanos and the titan glared at her. Tony stood up waving at him to calm down. " I got this big guy. Seriously Pep,  _Nat_ who are these guys, they part of that Shield thing?" The six frowned at Tony, one of them stepped forward a guy wearing a blue combat like suit. " St-Tony we're part of the Avengers..you helped us save New York from an alien invasion. You're a hero." Tony held his  breath, he touched his forehead cringing a little.  _During the battle a missile._  " I, took a missile and I ended up here and I don't remembering anything. Oh Fuck...GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!" Now Tony punched his hand into ground making his knuckles bleed. Not only did he stop an attack but he worked with a team, a team he knew but couldn't remember. " Anthony, calm yourself." A large hand rested on his shoulder, Tony tool deep breaths feeling some what at ease.

" Lets get you to another room and-"

" No offense,  _Thanos_  but we really need to get our friend back home."

Tony eyes widen at the man wearing shades. " You told them your name?" Thanos shook his head, " Tony I really think we should-" Tony held his hand up glaring at the group, somebody knew, someone called for help.  _Jarvis...._ " What did Jarvis tell you?" The room went silent, even Thanos didn't want to say anything, why should he?

" Well? I'm waiting." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got like 2 chapters left!

_This is_   _interesting_

Thanos thought, Tony was taking this  _well_  despite fainting and mild meltdown. Here they were, Thanos, Tony, and his daughters sitting on side of the table. The so called  _Avengers_  on the other side. The look on their faces when Tony wanted to sit him was amusing. The room was quiet expect for Tony who was currently scolding his helmet, Jarvis the one that contacted the team intended or not. " Stark." Tony held his finger up stopping the man in blue from talking anymore. " Listen I have no idea who you gentlemen are so why don't you do a little roll-call. You go first solider boy." Thanos and his daughters snickered earning even more annoyed glares.

" St-Tony you now me, it's Steve Rogers....Captain America. I knew your father, Howard."

Thanos saw Tony clenching his fists underneath the table. " All things I couldn't forget....Sorry  **Captain**  I don't remember meeting you. But would've  _loooved_  not knowing you existed. Next." It was fascinating seeing this side of Tony. Whomever Rogers was didn't set well with his Anthony.  _One down five to go._  Next one to speak was man wearing glasses, bit on edge, tint of green Thanos wore he saw on the man's skin. " Um I'm Bruce Banner,  only known each other for a day. We worked together on uh science project."  Tony's eyes lite up, " Did we have fun?" Bruce nodded shyly making Tony smile brightly. " Bruce you  **have**  to see the tech on this ship. He can see the lab right Thanos?" Thanos gave a fake smile one Tony couldn't tell was fake. He was mildly jealous on how fast Tony warmed up to Banner.

The other two men got the titan's attention. Thor was Loki's brother the same Loki he assigned to take over Earth. Both him and the Chitauri failed at the task.  Still nobody suspected Thanos was the one in charge of it all. The other one, Barton was amusing seeing he was under Loki's influence. Tony was indifferent to the two  _as he should be._  " Well you've been refreshed now. Time to take you back home. You  **do**  want to come back to earth right?" Tony stared at the red hair woman wearing black. Eyes meet Thanos' for a moment before quickly  looking away. " Yeah I do. Can I talk?" Thanos waited hoping the others would leave the room. " I need talk to them in private."  _I see._ " Girls lets go" As requested they left giving the others their privacy. " Now what?" Nebula asked lending against the wall. " You know he needs to go back home...but you want let him will you?" Gamora added avoiding Thanos' glare. The titan said nothing prompting a projection screen to appear from his hand. Private or not, Thanos wanted-needed to be few steps ahead. 

_"  Tony be honest, has Thanos treated you well? He hasn't...done anything to you right?"_

_"  No Pepper. He's treated me fairly well, very well even."_

_"  Clearly, staying true to that playboy name huh Stark?"_

_" **Clint!"**_

_" Hey fuck you bird boy!"_

_"  Tony!"_

_" Look Pepper I'm glad you didn't come here by yourself but did you have to bring some assholes along with you? Bruce, Thor you two are fine."_

_"  Tony we're trying to help you why are you fighting us?"_

_" I'm not! I answered the question didn't I! Thanos didn't hurt me, he made me feel better, he took care of me!  I lov-"_

Thanos held his breath, Tony didn't finish but he meant it.  _He loves me._  " _Look let me talk to him and then....then we'll go back home. Maybe then my memory will come back."_  The screen turned off and Tony was outside the door. " Everything okay?" Tony shook his hand grabbing Thanos' hand. "  Now we need to talk in private." The two walked away and Thanos nodded as his girls making sure they keep an eye on their  _guests_

* * *

 

" You could come with me."

" Your planet was attacked by alien army, I don't think they be fond of me."

" Who said the people had to know? I have couple of houses and workshops that are hidden."

" Tony-."

" Got personal gym for Gamora and Nebula to train in."

" Anthony please-"

"  Place is big enough for your size. Don't have stay permanently just visit me-!

"  **Stop.** "

Tony looked away but Thanos gently cupped his face so he look back. Tears rolled down Tony's face, Thanos wiped them away with his thumb. " It's your home, they need you back." Tony meekly nodded agreeing, " So is this goodbye then?"  _No. Not yet.._

" I want to show you something before you go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy howdy wonder what Thanos gonna show Tony.


	14. Chapter 14

The two walked down a familiar hallway. One that only Thanos was allowed to be and no one else. " Your private project?" The titan hummed placing his hand on a scanner. The door slide open along with other multiple panels revealing only one object, a golden gauntlet. " That's it?" Tony wasn't sure what to expect but definitely not a large golden glove. " Yes this is it, just  _missing_  a few parts."  Thanos walked inside gesturing for Tony to follow him. Upon closer inspection, Tony spotted six holes on the gauntlet. Five on the knuckles and one in the center.  _Reminds me of the power glove only cooler and shinier._  " You like protecting others right Anthony? Making the world a better place." Tony nodded curious to what Thanos had to say. 

" There's six stones that contain powers that one can't easily obtain. Each one serves it on purpose but together could save the whole universe with the snap of my finger."

Tony shook his head in disbelief. Being in space with aliens was one thing but some rocks that could  _save_  the universe seemed ludicrous. " Seeing you don't have them  **yet**  you must been looking for them." Tony laughed for a moment, " Did...did I get in the way of your plan?" Soft lips pressed against Tony's temple, " Not one bit."  _I'm gonna miss this.._  " Well maybe we have one of those stone on earth, I could make you one even I mean I made my own heart after all!" Tony said proudly tapping his arc reactor. Thanos laughed pulling Tony into a hug. " You're a brilliant man Anthony, I wouldn't doubt that you couldn't." Tony tighten his arms around the tighten.

" You'll visit me right? Or at least call every now and then?" 

" Whenever you want to talk to me I'll be there. And when I gather all the stones I come get you."

" You better, big guy."

Thanos let go of Tony so they could live the vaulted room. " I suppose you must returns to your friends now."  _Most of them aren't my friends_. Tony took the titan's hand with a mischievous smile on his face. " They can wait a little longer. Want to make our last goodbye count~"

* * *

  _Goodbye Anthony, my Anthony._

Tony played the message on repeat as he stared out the window. Things felt bittersweet, happy to return home but Thanos' ship felt like a second home. " At least I got couple of souvenirs." Tony tapped Peanut's head as she happily passed him a deck of cards she stole from Rogers. " Hey Tony." Looking up Bruce was standing in front of the small table. Tony motion his hand for Bruce to sit. " What can I do fro you Doc?"  Bruce gave a  shy smile adjusting his glasses. " Wanted to talk about your memories-if now is a good time." Tony gave the cards back to Peanut gesturing her to play somewhere else for a bit. " First, did you ever have any dreams you don't recall yet seemed familiar?" Tony nodded his head, " Mostly nightmares but yeah." Bruce eyed Tony for moment before continuing." Good. When you were awake did you experience any flashbacks of any sort?" Tony shook his head and quickly nodded, " Don't remember the details but I space out sometimes." Bruce looked out the window before focusing his attention back on Tony.

" Well it's mild tramua. That battle was intense. What you did-your mind just blocked it out. It'll come back in time maybe possible trigger but-"

" If not I can always just google the news feed and camera footage yeah?"

" Ha yeah that's one way."

" Maybe I can find footage of us doing science together. Just two bros...SCIENCE BROS!"

" Sure Tony, whatever you want to talk about I'm here."

Bruce smiled patting Tony's shoulder as he left the table.  _It'll be okay. Everything will be fine._   " Tony, everyone still isn't aware you're um dead. I think we should wait a few days before going public. For your sake plus you're memories being gone and all." Tony shook his head, of course everyone thought he was dead. But he's Anthony Edward Stark, man that could survive anything.  _I survived a cave with a car battery hooked to my heart. I survived an alien invasion and an explosion._

" Soon we get close to Earth signals, let press know Stark Industry has a special announcement." 

" Tony no."

" Tony yes! I can't keep the people int the dark, Pepper!"

" Do you even hear yourself!?"

" You're right, I'm sorry Pepper I'm being insensitive. I want pancakes, lots and lots of pancakes. And THEN we'll let the people know."

" *groans* Oh Tony..."

* * *

Tony messed the press, the good and even the ugly side of it. Most were thrilled he returned alive and well, he's a hero after all. Others were skeptical of his return, the ' _Is Tony Stark alive or clone'_ headline tickled him the most the rest were plan weird. Nobody knew Tony didn't remember the events in New York not that they could figure it out. Few weeks passed and all the theories faded away things were  _normal_  again. The Avengers were a team, they were family-a weird superhero family. Even Tony was warming up to Steve were they consider each other friends. Not best friends that title belong to Rhodey and Bruce. Still Tony felt something was missing.

Tony stared at the device slowly spin around. The device looked like the moon Titan, a metal ring sat at the bottom.  _Maybe he's busy._   Tony got up to grab a drink figuring it'll take longer than expected. A small ping echoed in the quiet room, Tony turned around seeing the ring slowly rise from the base. The ring began moving up and down as the moon spun. Soon a voice erupted from the strange device.

" _Hello Anthony."_

Tony smiled brightly hearing the voice he missed deeply.

" Hey big guy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's on more chapter or I should say bonus chapter.  
> And that's all I'm gonna say about it .


	15. I'm sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the title said ;-;

Talking to Thanos always cheered Tony up.  Tony liked talking to the others, but with Thanos-no matter what the titan always had time to talk to him.

" _Hey  I-man I wish you were actually here."_

_"  What's wrong?  If I need to come I'll-"_

_" No it's fine. I'm been through some **things**  these past weeks and well I'm gonna get my arc reactor removed."_

_"  Anthony?"_

_" I'll tell you after the surgery and boy do I have a LOT to tell you."_

Tony's been more open and honest with Thanos, more than usual. No matter what Tony told Thanos everything.

" _So I created a robot."_

_"  Don't you always do that?"_

_"  Okay yes, but this one didn't go so well. "_

_" Oh?"_

_" Yeah I created a murder bot and team kinda-probably hates me for it. But..."_

_" But."_

_" Me and Bruce, and Thor, and Jarvis created a new robot a **better**  robot. His name is Vision got a cool stone on his head."_

_"  Really? Tell me more."_

Even at Tony's lower moments he talked to Thanos. The titan was seen as Tony's last piece of hope. 

" _Hello Anthony I was just thinking about you."_

_".......I fucked up."_

_" Pardon?"_

_"  I tired Thanos...I did.  I did everything I brought a kid into this and still-"_

_"  Anthony. Tony what are you-"  
_

_"  He knew. He knew yet he never told me, some fucking friend."_

_" Anthony listen to me I'm coming to get you don't-"_

_" I-I'm sorry, not thinking straight I'll talk later."_

_" ANTHONY W-"_

 The two didn't talk much after. Or rather Tony figured Thanos didn't want to speak to him. Usually, when Tony called the titan answered in an instant. Soon that instant turned into few minutes, followed by hours.  _Guess it's official...that's fair._  Lot of people drifted away from Tony, he wasn't heartbroken-he was but just ignored it focusing his attention else where.  The Avengers were no more, who knew where Bruce and Thor ran off to. Vision wanted to be Wanda's side. Tony sighed he shouldn't complain, he hasn't hit rock bottom yet. Pepper, Rhodey, Happy, Peter, his bots he still had them and that was good enough for Tony. " _Boss, there's an intruder in the lobby."_   Tony lifted off the sofa, it wasn't Steve or the other rogues that's for sure.

" _Should I alert the authorities, boss?  Or grab your suit?"_

" Depends, is our trespasser taking anything?"

_" No...they're just sitting in the lobby, waiting."_

" Stand by Friday."

Tony left his workshop and sneaked towards the lobby to investigate the intruder. The room was dark and Tony could barely see the person, only that their figure was  _large_. " You don't have to be so nervous Anthony. I never harm you."  Tony's eyes widen hearing the familiar voice. " F-Friday lights." He whisper, as the lights turned on there he was. Thanos casually sitting on the steps with a welcoming smile on his face. " It's been a-" Thanos was tackled as Tony hugged him tightly kissing his face. " WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME!?' The titan was punched in the chest shortly after. Tony hugged Thanos once again, "  _I love you."_  He mumbled into the large chest. " As do I. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting." Tony moved and spotted the titan's left hand. It was covered by the golden gauntlet with 3 stones embedded into it. " Holy shit, you found them!?" Thanos hummed as Tony inspected the glove. Blue, purple, and red reflected off Tony's brown eyes taken in aw.

" There's still three more, one where I wouldn't mind you helping me obtain." 

" Like right now?"

" Yes. It'll be quick we'll be back before anyone notices."

Tony arched his eyebrow, it felt off Thanos came now to see him, about the stones no less.  Tony's chin was gently grabbed so he look at the titan. " Everything we'll be fine. The sooner we get the rest, the safer the world-no universe will be. You'll be seen as the hero you once again." Tony's stomach felt funny but he brushed it off being nervous that's all. He trusted Thanos, he never do something that'll hurt him. " We'll be back before anyone notices?" Soft lips touched Tony's, he kissed back missing the long awaited feeling. 

" Friday I'm going out for a bit. Tell the others I'll be back in a day or two if they ask."

* * *

" This is Vormir?"

" Yes."

" Chilly here, good think I brought my jacket huh?"

" Yes."

Small hands grabbed Thanos' arm he looked down seeing Tony's concerned expression. " You okay big guy?"  Thanos smiled patting Tony's head. " I'm fine. Just not sure what to expect..." Tony gripped his hand and wore a reassuring smile. " We'll figure it out."  _Hopefully you won't._  " You're right. Let's do this." The two hiked up the grand mountain stopping at two identical pillars across from each other, a hooded figure stood in the middle. "  _You finally came, Thanos? I'm impressed_." The hooded figure turned around revealing a red face. 

" You were expecting us."

" Guess you're the keeper of the soul stone yeah?"

The man looked at Tony giving him a sad smile. " Just an observer, one doesn't gain the soul stone easily." Tony huffed at the stranger, " We gotta fight or something? Prove our worth?" The man and Thanos exchange looks something they knew but Tony didn't. The man walked forward Thanos followed feeling a nudge at his side. " Hey if we have to fight or something don't hold back but don't get carry away got it."  _Oh Anthony._  All the titan did was nod his head leaving Tony even more confused. The two caught up with the man who stood few inches away from the cliff. " Is the stone down there?" The man chuckled and Thanos clenched his fist.

" I'm afriad what you believe gains you the stone is not what you think."

" How so?"

" A soul for a soul if you will. Someone you hold dear."

_I'm sorry._

" Someone you love."

_I'm truly sorry._

Tears slide down Thanos' face. " H-hey don't cry. It's a no deal plan and simple. What you have is strong enough to protect others." Tony patted his arm beginning to walk away.  _I'm sorry._  He grabbed Tony's arm roughly. " Thanos..." The titan stopped crying as he looked at Tony. " Meeting you was a surprised Anthony. I enjoyed every second being with you, talking to you. But my plans haven't change. I cannot change them, even for you." Tony flexed his hand, has metal gloved formed around it he tried to fire an attack. However, the titan expected the reaction using the gauntlet all signs of Tony's suit disappeared. His grip on Tony's arm tighten dragging towards the edge.

_I'm sorry._

" You fucking bastard!"

_I'm sorry_

" STOP! THANOS STOP!"

" I love you."

Thanos threw Tony's body off the cliff. Ignoring his screams as he closed his eyes. The screaming stopped and he opened his eyes, an orange stone laid in the palm of his hand. And at the bottom of the mountain was Tony's body. His lifeless eyes filled with regret and betrayal. Thanos sighed placing the orange stone int his gauntlet. 

" I hope they remember you....I'll make sure they remember you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Thanos by know means was planning to use Tony. That's why he had Gamora. But after catching feelings plus his logic....yeah  
> I wanted to play at a "bad ending" so consider previous one the "good ending"   
> Now if you excuse me I'm gonna working on that single father fic and dodge the saddness (jk)

**Author's Note:**

> A man that has amnesia surely not a threat to you Thanos lol
> 
> Also just fyi. Tony memories is basically up to Iron Man 2. Meaning he's not all that aware of the Avengers. Fury and Natasha aren't that big of deal to him. I thought long and hard on whether Tony memories are gone relating to iron man but I think this is better. ( at least writing wise of that makes sense )
> 
> Do let me know what you guys think :D


End file.
